federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1266-1288 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2374. *CP - May, 2374 *CP - July, 2374 Deep Space Nine Plots As WEYOUN gets more adjusted to life on the station, he has a conversation with MOSWEN about aesthetics and the Founders being Gods. Curious about JAKE SISKO remaining on the station, WEYOUN makes it clear to the boy he can write his articles but will be arrested if he tries something to thwart their progress. LEGATE DUKAT is in Quarks when he talks to AMITY DAMAR and tells her that she should warn her husband about not getting the mine field down in time. DUKAT and CORAT DAMAR talk about the progress of the mines before he tells him to release Questa from the brig. ODO speaks to WEYOUN about having more Bajoran officers on duty and the Vorta agrees before he explains another Founder will shortly be arriving. BRUNT talks to DEJAH in hopes she can help him get some latinum to leave the station and put this bad business behind him. WEYOUN talks to MIXIE BRIDGES who is still in the brig when he apologies to Dukat and offers to help with Quark’s liquidation issues. MIXIE explains some issues with Brunt and QUARK explains the Ferengi is probably looking to take over as Nagus. DAMAR takes QUESTA to an interrogation room and questions her to see if she is a spy. She keeps explaining she isn’t before kissing him and telepathically showing him everything she knows. JAKE is asked to bring QUESTA to her quarters and show her around before she thinks maybe he wants to have sex with her and make a child, so he leaves feeling embarrassed. BRUNT talks to DEJAH and explains to her he won’t be liquidating Quarks after all since Weyoun has offered to help overthrown the Nagus. BRUNT brags to MIXIE about this but QUARK explains the Nagus and his mother are on the station and will just make a better deal. When GRAND NAGUS ZEK and ISHKA (MOOGIE) get to the bar, he explains to MIXIE, QUARK, BRUNT and DEJAH that he has made a deal with the Dominion to sell them weapons and give the Federation defective ones – though he later tells Quark they aren’t that defective. DAMAR is at the bar when QUESTA finds her way there and they talk more about her people. He finds that all her species are female and she solicits him to make a child but he turns her down because he is married. Starbase 375 Plots While both on the station, SORAN VAKAL and J’PEL talk to each other about the emotion last few weeks and some of their future plans to work against the Dominion. MOSWEN visits with MARCUS WOLFE and gives him information on the Dominion take over before offering to just make them all go away, but he declines. BENJAMIN SISKO and JADZIA DAX-WOLFE have a meeting on the progress of things when he explains the Alistair System has fallen but explains they have plans on taking over the Argus Array. JADZIA finally returns from a successful mission over the Array and talks to MARCUS all about it. He is more than happy to see she is okay and cannot stand to be apart. MARCUS is having trouble sleeping, especially with Jadzia gone and talks to AKALA AIEN about getting something to help him. KATAL T’KASSUS and QADIRA ROSHEN get together before the ships head out into the 7th fleet and talk about making getting transfers to be closer to the other. USS Fenrir Plots En route to the Tulari System with the 7th fleet, WALTER RAINER directs those on his bridge like VALORA XAAN, QADIRA and CORBAN MADDIX on how to continue their mission. Going into the battle, they face heavy causalities and don’t even manage to win against the ship yard. With the first officer dead, WALTER talks to JADZIA about convincing Marcus to accept a position as First Officer. KATAL tries to have a nice dinner with MARLON NADIS, ISAAC HAMMOND and QADIRA but she has guilt about being the one at Helm when the ship was hit and responsible for those who died. #06 June, 2374 2374 #06 2374 #06